Pranks, Pranks Everywhere
by LuffyGirl
Summary: The title is basically self-explanatory. Life on The Moby Dick is more exciting with pranks being pulled everywhere. Hence the title. No pairings, just brotherly love. Most of these will be Marco and Thatch because I've been obsessed with the two. Mostly Thatch X3 But there will be other characters eventually :D
1. Spider

**Pranks. Pranks Everywhere**

**Chapter One: Spider**

***PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE IF YOU PLAN ON STICKING WITH ME THROUGHOUT THESE ONE-SHOTS***

***Updates will come for this as soon as I'm done with the next chapter. Normally, I do about five chapters before I upload a chapter but something happened with this which is…**

**I actually started this in the beginning of January (literally when January started) and when I went to work on it, this chapter and chapter two were completely gone. I was REALLY upset for about a week (I seriously cried about it) and took a break for another two weeks. And I also lost a very good song parody that I did for The Whitebeard Pirates. I'm not sure if I'll remake it but if I do, yay. Seriously, yay cuz that is hard to do. I literally sent every story and song parody I've done to BOTH my e-mails. That's how paranoid I've become now. Sigh…**

**So~, please be patient for chapter two cuz it was hard to do the first time and now I have to redo it. -.-**

**I promise to put up every chapter as soon as there done. And I do not like making promises because they can be broken so when I say a promise, I'm serious about it. I already have ten ideas for this which are written on paper just in case my phone decides to be a troll also.**

**Thank you for reading this and I hope you are patient with me as I get over everything as time goes on.***

Summary for all one-shots: The title is basically self-explanatory. Life on The Moby Dick is more exciting with pranks being pulled everywhere. Hence the title. No pairings, just brotherly love. Most of these will be Marco and Thatch because I've been obsessed with the two. Mostly Thatch X3 But there will be other characters eventually :D

Summary for this chapter: A spider finds it's way into Thatch's room and he seeks Marco's help for getting rid of it.

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda! :D

* * *

Thatch entered his room heading for his bed for a much needed good nights sleep. He uncovered his bed and saw…

Thatch blinked and squinted to get a better look. "What the…"

The insect then moved and Thatch screamed literally hydroplaning out of his room running away from it as far as possible.

Marco was about to enter his own room when Thatch appeared in front of him screaming like crazy. The only words he could make out were 'spider' and 'kill it. Before Marco could protest, Thatch grabbed him by his wrist and practically dragged him to his room still talking about the spider. Thatch opened his door and just pushed Marco inside while he hid behind the doorframe peeking in.

"Oi, what the…"

"Kill it!" Thatch told him.

"Kill what?" Marco questioned slightly annoyed.

"The spider on my bed!"

"Why is there…"

"I don't know!"

"How did…"

"Just get rid of it!" Thatch demanded. Marco groaned in annoyance. "You can burn the bed for all I care!"

"Then where will you sleep?"

A slight pause.

"You can burn the spider for all I care!"

"But I'll still burn the…"

"Just get rid of it!" Thatch demanded again.

"Alright, calm down! Pansy." Marco muttered.

"I heard that!"

Marco ignored him and looked at Thatch's bed not really concerned about the situation.

"I don't see anything."

"Liar." Thatch said still peeking in from behind the door. "… Can I sleep in your room?"

"What? No! Besides the spider is gone. If there was one anyway."

"I'm telling you it was there."

"Well, now it's not. If you don't believe me then come see for yourself."

"No, I'm not going near- No! Marco, I'm serious! NO!"

"Get your Pompadour ass over here!" Marco said manhandling Thatch inside the room and literally carried him over to the bed. "Open your eyes, it's gone!"

Thatch did as he was told and when he didn't see the spider anywhere he sighed in relief.

"Can I still sleep…"

"No." Marco just dropped Thatch on the floor who yelped.

"Come on! What if it comes back?"

"You have two swords, slice it."

"Ew, no! I wouldn't touch that thing if I had a thousand foot pole! And what if I do and it regenerates and comes back for a vengeance?"

"… Thousand foot pole? And spiders can't regenerate."

"You don't know that. Please?"

"No."

"Please?!"

"No."

"If it comes back, I'm going straight to your room!"

Marco sighed. All he wanted to do was get a good nights sleep. "Fine. But you're sleeping on the floor." Thatch pouted at that. "Either that or you sleep outside where there can be more spi…"

"Floor it is."

(*o*) (*0*) (*O*) (*o*) (*0*) (*O*)

Thatch talked about random nonsense until he finally tired himself out and fell asleep. Just in time to. Marco was getting ready to throw him outside.

(*O*) (*0*) (*o*) (*O*) (*0*) (*o*)

He was in a deep sleep. Nice and warm in the blanket even though it didn't matter if he had it or not. Then he felt something. Like if…

Marco quickly sat up from his sleep and looked around the room and then looked at Thatch who was asleep. He then felt something crawling on him and he removed the blanket and soon saw a spider on his leg. More specifically it was a damn tarantula.

Two options: Scream like Thatch and wake up said person or simply hit the spider away.

Unfortunately, Marco screamed before he could think and hit the spider away from him with his other leg but it continued crawling towards him and Marco moved away from it, falling off the bed causing Thatch to wake up. Before Thatch could say anything, Marco covered his mouth.

"Somehow the spider made it's way into my room." Marco said earning a squeak of fear from his friend. "We have to get rid of it."

Thatch removed his friend's hand. "How?"

"There's only one solution."

Thatch pictured The Moby Dick being burned down due to a spider and everyone sobbing about it on some random island.

Marco sweat dropped somehow seeing the image inside his crazy friends head. "What the fuck? Are you out of your mind?!" He then hit Thatch on the head.

"Ow! What do you think we should do then?"

Marco looked at the spider that was just lounging on his bed like if he owned it. That fucker, Marco thought. Then he came to a conclusion.

"I know what to do." He said lighting up his hand.

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

Marco threw the ashes in the ocean (after he teased Thatch with it) and the poor spider was never seen or heard from again.

"Poor Spidey." Thatch said feeling somewhat sorry for it. "It never stood a chance."

"… Spidey?"

"Yes, Spidey."

Silence. Nothing but the soft waves were heard.

"So~, what now?" Thatch asked.

X3 X3 X3 X3 X3 X3 X3 X3

*Knock knock*

"Come in." Whitebeard answered expecting it to be the night watcher.

"Oyaji?" Marco said entering the room with Thatch following behind.

"What is it, my sons?"

Said pirates looked at each other gesturing for one of them to answer. Thatch then pushed Marco forward earning a glare from said person. Marco then turned to his father figure.

"We were… Wondering if… Is it alright if we sleep in here? Just for tonight?" He asked hesitantly while looking at the floor.

Whitebeard raised an eye brow in question but didn't ask why. He then looked at Thatch who was falling asleep.

"Of course." He didn't miss the sigh of relief his sons gave off and Thatch just dropped to the floor wanting to sleep. "I wouldn't sleep on the floor, though." Thatch groaned in annoyance obviously not wanting to be bothered. "I saw a spider in here earlier."

Thatch's eyes snapped open as he quickly sat up and Marco just stared at Oyaji with a blank look. It couldn't be the same spider right? Marco literally burned the thing to death so…

The two commanders didn't sleep for the rest of the night and a few days after. It finally went noticed when Thatch accidentally set the stove on fire five times and kept burning the food (which rarely happened) and when Marco kept missing a lot of paperwork and even accidentally burned some pages and the nurses literally had to tie them down to the beds in order for them to sleep.

* * *

Re-writing this actually wasn't that bad (I memorize my stories as I write) but it was still a pain to redo this. -3-

Special thanks to Ezaria and StarPurpleandBlue for encouraging me to continue with my stories! :D If it wasn't for them cheering me up, well… This possibly wouldn't be up right now and I probably would've destroyed the world or something, lol.

**Ace: "Now go check out there stories!"**

**Me: "Right, what he said!" :D**

"**Hey, Thatch, can you hold this for me?"**

**Thatch: "Sure, what is it?"**

**Ace handed the item to Thatch who took it hesitantly.**

**Thatch then opened his hand to find a real spider on it and he screamed throwing it away from him.**

"**Marco~~~!" Thatch literally cried as he ran to him and hid behind him. "The spider is back! Get rid of it!"**

**Marco glared daggers at Ace who looked away whistling.**

**Me: "Well, while I enjoy a cute sobbing Thatch and comfort him, Marco chasing Ace around the ship and a spider that's just… Literally hanging around…**

**Review, please!"** XD


	2. A Bad Day Part One

**Chapter Two: A Bad Day Part One**

**My gosh, this chapter took forever! O This was another chapter I had to redo and I got stuck on every scene! Literally every scene! DX Sighs…**

**But here it is ready to be read by my fellow readers who favored and followed and reviewed and dealt with my constant rambling and wacky pranks, lol.**

**I find this title very ironic cuz the day I lost this chapter and chapter one I was working on chapter three which is the same title which didn't really help XP**

**Oh and sorry if this feels rushed/has errors and whatnot D:**

**Other than that… Enjoy! :D**

Summary for all one-shots: The title is basically self-explanatory. Life on The Moby Dick is more exciting with pranks being pulled everywhere. Hence the title. No pairings, just brotherly love. Most of these will be Marco and Thatch because I've been obsessed with the two. Mostly Thatch X3 But there will be other characters eventually :D

Summary for this chapter: First, Thatch's hair essentials disappear, something goes wrong with the kitchen and then… More hair problems. Poor Thatch. X3

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda! :D

* * *

Thatch had only woken up moments ago and already his day was going wrong when he couldn't find his hair gel, brushes or combs and hair ties. In other words, all his hair essentials were gone. He then went to the bathroom, wet and dried his hair and brushed it back with his hands and put on a cap that was conveniently next to him without a second thought and headed outside.

"Bad hair day?" Marco asked as he approached his long time friend.

"Yes! Someone took my gel, my combs and brushes! Even my hair ties and now I have to wear this stupid cap and I'm really upset about it!"

Marco sweat dropped at Thatch's pouting. "How about, you go to the kitchen and take your anger out on the food." He said as they went to the mess hall and entered.

"_Why is there no food out?"_ Thatch thought looking around.

"Hey, Marco! Thatch!" Ace and Haruta greeted.

"I'm in a bad mood." Thatch said as he left for the kitchen.

"Well, good morning to you to." Ace said then turned to Marco. "What up with him?"

"Bad hair day."

"Figures." said Haruta as she sat down. "By the way, where's the…"

"What the heck happened to the kitchen?!" They heard Thatch yell.

Marco, Ace and Haruta just looked at each other.

"It feels like we should go over there." Ace said.

"…"

"…"

"**Well, go!"** The narrator told them.

"Oh! Right! Going now! Now going!" They said as they scurried to the kitchen.

:P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P

Thatch entered the kitchen and looked around to find…

"Commander Thatch!" Some of them said concerned. "We have no idea what hap…"

"What the heck happened to the kitchen!?" Thatch yelled not listening to anyone.

"We have no idea! It was like this when we came in here earlier!"

"Are you kidding me!? Oh my…!"

Marco, Ace and Haruta entered the kitchen and stopped when they saw what was wrong.

The stoves, ovens, pots and pans, all the utensils, even the fridge! _Everything!_ It was all doll-sized!

"Aw, it looks so cute!" Haruta commented.

"It is not cute!" Thatch said annoyed. "How are we going to feed the crew!? Give everybody tiny food portions?!"

"Would there be a difference?" Ace said earning a glare from Thatch.

"This better not be your doing!"

"It's not! How am I gonna replace a whole kitchen overnight?! Not to mention by myself?!"

"Maybe Haruta help you!"

"Hey, don't drag me into this!" Haruta butted in.

"You and Ace are always teaming up together!"

"Doesn't mean I helped him with this!"

"Oi, don't say it like it's my fault!" Ace argued.

The three of them started arguing and Marco covered his face in annoyance while everyone else just watched in amusement.

Ace and Haruta stopped talking midway when Thatch screamed in frustration and then stormed out of the kitchen causing an awkward silence.

"… So does this mean no breakfast?" Ace asked no one in particular.

"OUT!" Marco finally said to Ace and Haruta who quickly scurried out of the kitchen. He then turned to Thatch's division. "Make what you can and if no one likes it, they don't eat."

Everyone nodded and Marco left the kitchen and went outside to talk to Thatch.

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

"You know, it's not nice to kick people out from the crows nest and then cut the rope ladder off." Marco said sitting on the ledge now in human form while tying the rope ladder back on.

"I didn't want anyone else up here." Thatch said stating the obvious.

Marco looked at his friend who was sitting with his back turned. "Well, I can fly so…" *Fwoosh!* He accidentally burned the rope and looked at the ashes in his hands. He then just shrugged it off and just threw it which landed on whoever was standing in it's path. Marco chuckled when the person got mad and then turned to Thatch who was watching him the whole time. "What?"

"You've had those powers for a hundred years and you still manage to burn things?"

"I was distracted. And what do you mean a hundred years?! How old do you think I am!?"

"How old are you?" Thatch asked hopeful.

"None of your business."

Thatch pouted and grew silent for a while until Marco spoke again.

"You know those are possibly pranks right?"

"I know someone took my hair essentials. But the kitchen? Unless it shrunk."

"Kitchens do not simply shrink overnight."

"You never know. We are in the New World after all."

"Yes because hearing 'In local news: The Whitebeard Pirates were spotted fighting with shrunken kitchen supplies, details at eleven' is a common thing to hear."

Thatch laughed as he pictured everyone fighting tiny kitchen supplies. "Wow, Marco you actually made me laugh."

"I try. Now take off that cap, it's annoying."

"No, my hair is- Ow! That hurt!"

"… It didn't come off."

"What do you mean?"

"I pulled it and it didn't even budge."

"What?" Thatch said not believing him.

Marco grabbed the cap and pulled it.

"Ow. Ow! O~W! Stop it!"

"Thatch… It's… Literally glued to your head."

"What?!"

"The cap is…"

"No, don't say it again! Glued to my head?! What do you mean glued to my head! That's not cool! I don't wanna cut my hair!"

"Calm down. Maybe Izou will know what to do."

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

"How in the world did you get a damn cap stuck on your head?" Izou asked in disbelief.

"I don't know, my hair essentials were gone and my hair looked horrible and it was just there so I just put it on." Thatch explained.

"It's glued to your head, stop denying it." Marco told him.

"I'm not denying it!"

"Well, I know what to do." Izou said searching in his bag.

"Cut it, I know."

"Actually no."

"No?"

"I have to shave you bald!" Izou said evilly while holding a buzzing razor and then laughed maniacally.

"A~H! I don't wanna be bald!" Thatch cried hiding behind Marco.

"Are you gonna help him or not?!" Marco scolded.

"Alright, alright." Izou said turning the razor off. "But I do have to cut your hair."

Thatch stuttered. "But…! I…! It took long to grow my hair! Why me?! What a wo~rld!"

Marco rolled his eyes at his friend's dramatic actions and just watched as he passed out on the floor.

"Yeesh, what a drama queen." said Izou.

"Yeah. Thatch, a drama queen." Marco said sarcastically looking at Izou.

"Get out before I shave _you_ bald." Izou threatened turning on the razor.

"Have fun." Marco then quickly left the room.

* * *

-Hallelujah chorus plays-

Finally! –Hops around in excitement- Again, sorry if it feels rushed D:

**Thatch: "Why am I only getting tortured?!"**

**Marco: "Why am I being dragged into everything?!"**

**Me: "Cuz I have the power of my imagination and writing to do so. Now Thatch, make use of that tiny kitchen and make me and my friend some food."**

**Thatch: "What friend?"**

"**HI~~~~~~~~~~~~~!"**

***StarPurpleandBlue aggressively attack hugs Thatch who falls to the floor***

**Marco sweat dropped. "Who's that?"**

**Me: "My friend. And another fangirl."**

**StarPurpleandBlue then looks at Marco who steps back with every step she makes towards him and soon Marco runs away and she starts chasing him.**

"**Oi, make her stop!"**

"**Sorry, my love belongs to Thatch right now." *Tends to Thatch who is now traumatized by fangirls***

Review, please! XD


	3. A Bad Day Part Two

**Chapter Three: A Bad Day Part Two**

**-Evil laughter- This chapter… Oh, this chapter… Not sure if it's been done before but… -more evil laughter-**

**This chapter had a HUGE change from what I was originally going to do. I clearly love this one better. –Evil laughter once again- coughpayattentiontothekitchencough**

**Also, Happy Birthday to Haruta! :D**

Summary for all one-shots: The title is basically self-explanatory. Life on The Moby Dick is more exciting with pranks being pulled everywhere. Hence the title. No pairings, just brotherly love. Most of these will be Marco and Thatch because I've been obsessed with the two. Mostly Thatch X3 But there will be other characters eventually :D

Summary for this chapter: The kitchen, Thatch's hair, a falling bucket, another brotherly bond, the kitchen once again, drama and medieval idea making. X3

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda! :D

* * *

Marco stared at everybody in the mess hall as they ate a normal sized lunch (breakfast was skipped because of the kitchen incident or whatever it was) on normal sized plates with normal sized utensils.

"Hey, Marco!" Ace greeted just like earlier. "Something wrong?"

"Well, I thought… Wait, what?"

"Is something wrong?" Ace asked again.

"The food… The plates and…"

"What about them?"

Marco then went in the kitchen and looked around. Everything was back to normal!

"Oi, guys what happened?!"

"Commander Marco, where's Thatch?" Someone asked.

"Thatch is… Wait a minute, hold on! How did this kitchen get back to normal so fast?!"

"What're you talking about?"

"Marco, what's going on?" Ace asked coming in.

"Ace, you were here earlier, look around!"

Ace did so but saw nothing wrong.

"Don't mess with me, Ace. This kitchen was literally doll sized this morning and everyone here knows it! Thatch saw it himself and so did… Haruta!" He then called and seconds later, she entered the kitchen. "Look around."

Haruta did so but also saw nothing wrong.

"You sure you weren't dreaming?" She asked.

"Dreaming? You were both here, how do you…! It was real dammit!"

"Lot's of things are real. Like hunger. See ya!"

"You should take a nap, Marco." Haruta said before leaving the kitchen as well.

Marco was left standing there confused.

-whatalovelynextscenechange-

When Thatch woke up it took him a few moments to realize he was in Izou's room.

"Izou?" He called as he sat up. Said person wasn't in the room and at that moment Thatch remembered why he was there. "My hair!"

Thatch ran to the bathroom, turned the light on and looked at his reflection. His eyes quadrupled in size and he screamed when he saw himself bald. Seconds later, Izou ran in the bathroom and Thatch was still screaming.

"Thatch! Thatch!" Izou said shaking him. "Thatch, wake up!"

Back to reality…

"Thatch, wake up!" Izou said again shaking him awake.

Thatch bolted straight up with a scream and panted in fear.

"You o…"

"Did you cut my hair already?! Please tell me you did! Please tell me you didn't make me bald!"

"I…"

"No, don't tell me! Mirror! I need a mirror! Move!"

Thatch practically ran over Izou getting off the bed and ran to the bathroom turning the light on. He yelped loudly when he saw nothing on his head.

"Izou, you…!"

"Relax, will you?" Izou said going up to him. "I just put a bandana on your hair for it wouldn't get messed up. See?" He removed the bandana revealing Thatch's hair which was now a little shorter than it was before.

"It's shorter…" Thatch said as he looked it over. "How did you get the cap off? And covered the spots that were cut?"

"Getting the cap off wasn't easy. And yes, there were multiple bald spots which I covered by brushing your hair for a long while. See?" Izou held up a small bag with Thatch's cut hair in it.

Why did he do that was beyond Thatch but he yelped when he saw it and grabbed it.

"My… Poor hair! I'll never see it again!" He cried making Izou sweat drop.

"Get this off me!" They heard Marco shout from outside followed by laughter.

Thatch and Izou looked at each other and then ran outside.

\(^3^)/ \(^3^)/ \(^3^)/ \(^3^)/ \(^3^)/ \(^3^)/ \(^3^)/ \(^3^)/

Earlier…

Marco was completely confused about the kitchen and could only imagine what Thatch's reaction would be when he saw it. Marco gave up thinking about it and left.

"Marco, you gonna eat something?" Ace asked watching him walk by.

"Not right now."

"Figures. You don't eat unless you're forced to."

Marco glared at him and then grabbed a random food item and bit into it. "Happy?" He then swallowed and walked away.

"He ate a piece of sliced pineapple." Haruta whispered to Ace while he giggled.

Marco walked outside but didn't get very far when he stepped on a string triggering a bucket of whatever it was to fall on top of him. He screamed in annoyance as he tried to get the bucket off his head and whatever the substance was, it smelled… Not pleasant mixed with something sweet and sticky.

"Get this off me!" He yelled as everyone else just started laughing which annoyed him.

"Guys, what's going on?" Izou asked with Thatch by his side.

"Marco stepped on a string and a bucket of who knows what fell on him." Haruta answered while Ace was still laughing like crazy. "And he's trying to get the bucket off."

"I can see that."

Marco finally got the bucket off his head and looked at the substances that were on him. One was honey and the other was… Raw eggs?! Gross! "Who the…" Suddenly, a bunch of feathers fell on top of him from who knows where covering him from head to toe.

Everyone went silent as Marco coughed feathers out of his mouth and just stood there. He then looked at everyone blushing in embarrassment and most of them started laughing again. Marco soon grew angry and stomped his way to his room slamming the door shut.

-lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala-

"Can I come in or are you still pouting?" Thatch asked from outside Marco's room.

"I'm still pouting, go away." He heard Marco say.

Thatch started picking the lock and he heard Marco say something about a spider (possibly to make him leave) but he continued messing with the lock, opened the door and entered anyway.

"I already know what you're going to say." Marco said from his bed. "It's not cool to joke about spiders and what happened was possibly a prank. Nice hair cut by the way."

"Yeah, pretty much and thanks. Izou did a good job, right? I'm just glad I'm not bald." Thatch responded taking a seat on his friend's bed. "I see you got most of that stuff off. What was it anyway? Not the feathers of course."

"Yeah, he did. And to answer your question, it was honey and raw eggs."

Thatch almost gagged. "That's gross."

"Tell me about it. It took me three hours to get it off and I still have some on me. And don't puke on my bed or else I'll make you eat it with a loaf of bread."

"Ew, that's disgusting!" Thatch shuddered with exaggeration while Marco laughed at him.

"So who do you think is behind this? I mean, it's pretty obvious but it never hurts to ask."

"Well, I…"

"Oh yeah!" Marco said suddenly loud almost making Thatch fall off the bed.

"Geez, Marco!"

"I just remembered something."

"What, how to scare me to death?"

"No, that's too much work."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Anyway… The kitchen is back to normal."

"… Excuse me?"

"I went in the kitchen earlier and everything was back to normal size."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Go see for yourself."

"Come with me."

"Nope, I'm staying right- hey!"

Thatch just pulled Marco off the bed and said person just fell straight to the floor.

"_OW!"_

"Sorry." Thatch said not sounding like it. "Anyway, you're coming with me even if I have to drag you over there."

Marco just groaned as he was literally dragged all the way to the mess hall (no one was there) making everyone stare at them in confusion while others laughed.

"I still don't see how it's possible for the kitchen to…" Thatch completely froze when he saw the kitchen.

"See?" Marco said getting up from the floor and facing the kitchen. "I told you it was back… to…" His draw dropped.

No. Fucking. Way.

Marco looked at his friend who was too shocked and looked liked he just passed out standing up.

"Thatch…" Marco said almost lost for words himself.

Thatch blinked as his shock expression turned into anger.

"I'm gonna kill them." He said seriously with hate in his eyes.

"Thatch."

"I'm gonna kill them!" Thatch's anger rose.

"Calm down!"

"I'm gonna fucking kill them!" Thatch shouted as he just pushed Marco out of the way and ran across the mess hall. Before he could get outside, Marco jumped him from behind and held him down.

"Thatch, calm down!"

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN THE KITCHEN IS GONE!? IT'S GONE, MARCO! COMPLETELY GONE! I'M GONNA KI…"

*SLAP!*

Silence fell as Marco looked at his friend who seemed to come to his senses. Thatch just stared at him, blinking.

"You o.k now?" Marco asked him just to be sure.

Thatch blinked once more. "Yeah. I'm o.k. Sorry about that."

"Can't say I blame you for getting mad but damn." Marco said now sitting next to Thatch who was still on the floor. "We need to find out who's doing these pranks."

Thatch smiled. "I been knew who was behind these pranks."

Marco looked at him. "Why didn't you say anything then?!"

"Like you said, it's obvious. We just need better pranks."

"You already have some in mind don't you?"

"Of course. Though, some others might get involved but oh well. We have to start simple first and just go with the flow."

"You mean just go with it?"

"That's what makes everything convincing. How else would they have stayed hidden for so long? See, not even you noticed. And you've dealt with me and the others for years. Amateur."

"Well, excuse me for not knowing the basic points of prank acting or whatever it is. … So how many of you were involved with pranks I should know about?!"

"So here's what we're going to do…"

"_And I'm ignored."_

* * *

Alrighty then! XD

A lot goes on in this chapter so I hope no one got lost. This is turning out differently than what I thought it would be but I'll find a way to make my already-planned-chapters fit.

This chapter was only four pages when I did the original one but the ending felt… Not right to me so I changed it. I changed a lot actually.

When Marco tells Thatch: "And don't puke on my bed or else I'll make you eat it with a loaf of bread" I had a health teacher in high school who used to tell us that when we watched certain videos, lol. Luckily no one ever threw up. Ew.

Why raw on eggs on poor Marco? Because I can and I don't think anyone's thought of it.

Why make the whole entire kitchen disappear and Thatch furiously angry? Because I can and I don't think anyone's thought if it. And I like seeing an angry/serious Thatch every once in a while since we hardly see that side of him. *Coughandhimbeingabadasscough*

Happy people can only detain there anger for so long.

**Thatch: "So what kind of pranks will Marco and I be doing?"**

**Me: "Well, after Marco is free of StartPurpleandBlue's death hold, all I can say is… Pranks. Pranks Everywhere."**

**StarPurpleandBlue let's go of Marco who gasps for air and then runs away.**

**Me: "Review, please!" XD**


	4. Watch Your Step

**Chapter Four: Watch Your Step**

**First, I want to say Thank You for all your concerns for me and my family. You all gave me hope but things did happen.**

**As my grandma would say, she's now dancing up in heaven with her one and only father, God :') (pleasedontstartdebatesabouthisitswhatshesalwayssaidforyears)**

**She didn't want anyone to cry but tears were shed**

**But now she's happy therefore, we her family, should try to be happy as well **

**Once again, Thank You all for you concern **

**This chapter took a while to do cuz I stuck on many parts and then things happened as I stated above. I'm actually starting to get a feeling that this story is jinxed or something. First, I lose two chapters, I get stuck on every scene for chapter three and then chapter four was just… A complete mess/wreck. I'm starting to think somebody doesn't want me to finish these one-shots/stories.**

**But I will not give up! Yet! XD**

**This chapter is thirteen pages (the longest one so far not counting all this babbling) and all of the pranks. All of them. I try do my very best (andimeanverybest) with these pranks and try to make them original as possible and even added twists with common ones. That's the goal for this story is to see how much I can actually come up with, lol. Suggestions are welcome, though! :D**

**Again, Thank You all for caring and being patient with me and this story **

**Um… I think that's it for this lo~~ng author's note for now.**

**On with the story! XD**

Summary for all one-shots: The title is basically self-explanatory. Life on The Moby Dick is more exciting with pranks being pulled everywhere. Hence the title. No pairings, just brotherly love. Most of these will be Marco and Thatch because I've been obsessed with the two. Mostly Thatch X3 But there will be other characters eventually :D

Summary for this chapter: Poor Ace gets pranked everywhere XD

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda! :D

* * *

A big bucket full of very ice cold (there was literally ice in it) sea water splashed all over Ace making him jolt awake while coughing.

"What the heck?!" He finally managed to shout while getting off his bed only to fall straight to the floor. Ace looked behind him to find a rope attached to his ankle, which was attached to a bucket that was somehow hung over on the ceiling. "Thatch." Ace hissed while tying the knot off.

After he freed himself he went to grab his hat to find it gone but found a note in its place. Ace took it and read it.

'_Did you enjoy your wake up call? I did. Watch your step everywhere you go today'_

No signature. And the writing was in cursive. Last time Ace checked no one wrote in cursive here. At least… Not that he knew of anyway.

"I know it's you, Thatch." Ace said to himself. "Now where's my… … What the…?! My hat! That's my hat?! What the heck happened to it!?"

Ace spotted his hat where the paper was seconds ago and couldn't believe how freakishly tiny it was. It was the size of a snail! Ace growled as he put the tiny hat in his pocket and then put his boots on and then stormed outside.

However, he was met with a brick wall and fell straight onto the floor on his back grabbing his face in pain. "Geez! … Why is there…?! How…?! Where'd this brick wall come from?!" He then saw another note on the wall and read it.

'_I told you to watch your step'_

Again the note had no signature and was in cursive.

"Alright. I guess I have no choice."

Ace screamed as he broke the wall with his fire making Haruta scream in return while she literally jumped into Izou's arms who also slightly jumped as he grabbed her in surprise. They both stared wide-eyed as Ace came out from his room and dusted himself off. He then sensed they were there and they all looked at each other in question. Ace was first to break the silence.

"You two a couple now or…"

"No." Izou answered simply as he just dropped Haruta who yelped when she hit the floor. "So why was there a brick wall in your room?" He asked ignoring Haruta's scolding.

"Thatch put it there of course."

"How do you know that?"

"He left two notes. Well, he didn't put his name but he doesn't have to! I already know it's him!"

"Thatch doesn't write in cursive." Haruta told Ace standing back up.

"… Who does then?"

"…"

"…"

"… Bye!" Haruta ran away.

"Hey! … _So~…! Izou~…!"_

"Find out yourself."

"Traitor!"

"Well, you deserve to be pranked after what you did to…"

Ace suddenly fell asleep leaving Izou just standing there and he soon left.

One hour later…

Ace opened his eyes. It was dark. Very dark. He then stood up and walked forward but bumped into something. Ace touched whatever was there but stopped when he felt Sea Stone. After waiting a few seconds, he lit up his hand and looked around. He blinked.

"Another one?!"

There was a Sea Stone brick wall around Ace! Again! Ace then spotted a note and read it.

'_Watch where you sleep to. And your only way out… Is to break the floor beneath you._

_P.S: -Insert evil laugh here-'_

Ace growled in frustration as he grabbed the paper to burn it but dropped it when he felt Sea Stone in(?) it. The fell upside down and Ace noticed more writing.

'_ .S: You obviously now know that there's Sea Stone in the paper also'_

"_Really?"_ Ace said sarcastically. He sighed. "Guess I don't have a choice again."

Ace did the same thing as before without even thinking what could be below him and fell straight down with a crash along with wood and bricks. The bricks somehow landed around him while the rubble fell on top of him. He then sat up and looked around. Okay… This is awkward. _Very_ awkward.

"Uh… Hi, ladies."

Multiple high pitched screams were heard (for once they weren't coming from Thatch) from the ladies shower room and Ace was literally thrown across the deck and landed on his face. Tons of laughter was heard while Ace stood up blushing from embarrassment and went over to the mess hall. He cautiously opened the door (just in case if there was a bucket filled with who knows what, a trap door, flying food or flying cars) Wait, what's a car? Whatever. Anyway, Ace took a seat next to Marco and across from Haruta and Izou.

"I see everyone has normal sized food. So I'm guessing the kitchen is somehow back?" Ace asked them.

"Yup." Marco answered simply as he ate.

"So… Did you put that brick wall around me when I fell asleep?" Ace then asked Izou.

"Someone put another brick wall around you?" Izou answered with a question.

"Yes, I just said that. And you should know, you were there."

"No I left after you fell asleep."

"Sure you did." Ace then looked at Haruta. "You know something, I know you do."

"I honestly know nothing." She answered.

"Uh, huh, sure. And _YOU_!"

Marco jumped nearly choking on his food and quickly grabbed water and chugged it down. "What?!" He finally managed to cough out. "Can't you see I'm eating?!"

"Is this your handwriting?!" Ace asked shoving the paper in Marco's face.

Marco snatched the paper and looked at it. "No." He threw it back at Ace. "I don't know who writes in cursive here."

"Liar. You've been on this crew for a hundred years and you don't know _anybody_ who writes in cursive? That's pathetic."

"No, getting thrown out of the ladies shower room is pathetic. And humiliating."

Izou and Haruta laughed while Ace pouted. "It was a set up."

"And I have not been on this crew for a hundred years! Seriously, how old do you guys think I am?!"

"Fifty!"

"One hundred!"

"A thousand!"

"Now you guys are just getting ridiculous!"

"LET ME TELL YOU A LOVELY STORY…!" Thatch yelled literally popping out of nowhere behind Ace making him jump with a scream as he yelled: "Oh, shit!"

Haruta and Izou had the same reaction.

"Where'd you come from?!" The three of them asked.

Thatch just ignored them and continued. "…about the birds and the pineapple!" He walked over to Haruta and Izou while dodging a flying apple while talking. "One day there were a bunch of regular blue birds and it happened to be mating season."

"Thatch, you're such a li…!"

Marco's mouth was covered by Ace.

"Every bird found there match except one. The bird, which was the mother by the way…"

"I knew it!" said Haruta.

"…finally found her mate which was a lovely male pineapple."

Ace was holding Marco back as best as he could.

"They then got together and had peanut butter jelly time between, I guess what you could call 'bread' and thus Marco was born nine months later with his mother's looks. So yes, Marco was a bird when he was born but he was a Phoenix because his grandmother was one. However, you may be wondering how Marco turned human. Who says he wasn't a blue bird who ate a Devil Fruit that turned him into a human and thus he was shunned against his parent's families except his parents?" He dodged a plate filled with food and it hit some unfortunate person who happened to be behind Thatch who continued. "Once he turned human, he had, well, still does, his father's head and hair. Not finding acceptance with most of his family, Marco flew away and when he was a teenager, he and Oyaji met and that's how Marco became the First Division Commander of The Whitebeard Pirates. And Marco doesn't have an age cuz Phoenix's are immortal so Marco's is a reincarnation of his grandmother and it goes o~n and o~n and o~n and o~n. And _that,_ ladies and gentlemen, is how Marco The Phoenix came to be."

By the time Thatch finished talking, everybody stopped what they were doing to listen to his theory which was the best damn one they've ever heard. Even Marco stopped to listen to Thatch talk. Too bad _none_ of it was true. Just one question…

"Wait, how did the bird and the pineapple have s…"

"That's enough!" Marco yelled freeing himself from Ace's grip and then glared angrily at Thatch. "YOU!"

"Nice knowing ya, Thatch." Izou said.

"Run!" Haruta told him.

Thatch literally hydroplaned out of the mess hall with Marco following dangerously behind him.

Ace then remembered something. "Damn, I forgot to question Thatch!"

"Question him later. He's busy trying to escape Marco's wrath."

An hour later…

So far no pranks for a whole hour. Good. Ace then spotted Thatch.

"Hey, Tha…!" Ace blinked and then burst out laughing when he saw Thatch's messed up hair which went in all different directions. "Marco got you good, huh?"

Thatch hit him on his arm. "Not funny! Now I have to fix it again!"

Ace chuckled. "Anyway… Did you write this?!" He slapped the paper onto Thatch's face who answered but Ace didn't understand him. "What?"

Thatch removed the paper from his face. "I said… How can I answer with a paper slapped onto my face!? And no, I didn't write that. I don't know anybody who writes…"

"Liar! You did those pranks, I know your style!"

"Thanks, I try to look my best everyday."

"Not that kind of style! You know what I mean!"

"No, I don't know what you mean cuz you don't even know what you mean thus I can't even know what you mean when you don't even know what you mean. Know what I mean? No? See what I mean? Bye."

Ace just stood there confused as heck as Thatch walked away smiling secretly. Ace even forgot to ask about his hat.

-ahthebreakoflinesknowwhatimeanlol-

"So how many pranks have we done on the kid?" Marco asked Thatch.

"Seven. Well, technically eight but he hasn't discovered the other prank yet."

"He'll notice soon enough. And the other prank is for tonight."

"Oh, I think he'll notice a real difference with…"

"What the fuck!?" They heard Ace yell from the bathroom.

"It's the one in the bathroom!" Thatch said almost laughing.

"Quick turn the Den-Den Mushi on!" Marco told him. "And that's means we got two in one for this one!"

"Yeah, we did!"

A few minutes earlier…

Ace needed a break from all the pranking that's been going on with him so he went to take a shower. He reached for his hat but then remembered that it's somehow been shrunken to the size of a snail so he went to take off his boots first instead. … Okay…

"Why aren't they coming off?" Ace asked himself as he pulled on them again only to hurt both his feet. "Why can't I…!" He then noticed a note on his left boot.

'_Yup. There glued to your feet. With Sea Stone glue only specialized for feet'_

Oh fuck no. No. No, no, no! How in the world did they even…?! He then saw another note on his right shoe.

'_It's a secret'_

Fucker(s).

Ace definitely knew that this _had_ to be Thatch.

"Alright, I guess I deserve this one. … So what am I supposed to do?!"

Ace looked around. Seconds later…

Ace just entered the shower with his boots on but everything else was off and he turned the knob.

"What the fuck!?" Ace yelled as he was covered in… Is this paint?! If so, luckily it was non-toxic. At least Ace hoped it was.

Ace quickly turned the water(?) off and stepped out only to slip and fall right to the floor. He reached for a towel, cleaned his face and then opened his eyes to find himself completely covered in pink paint from head to toe. Or shoe in this case. Ace then went to the sink and turned the water on only to find more pink paint being splashed at him full force causing him to fall back down.

"How?!" He said angrily as he once again cleaned his face and then spotted a note on the mirror. He went up to the stupid thing and read it.

'_Don't worry, the paint is non-toxic. Unfortunately, pranks are very toxic. Watch out for mor~e. Oh and you can't wash it off so you're stuck cleaning yourself without water. Unless you wanna go for a swi~m. However there _is one _option… *wiggles eyebrows*'_

Oh heck no. They want Ace to use the ladies shower room! After Ace got kicked out of there, no way!

"Nice try, guys but I don't think so. But now I can't go out like this. And I can't burn it off without burning my shoes." Ace sighed.

-nothinglikefeelingevilbutacedoesgetafewbreakslikethischaptergetslinebreakslol-

After _hours_ of being trapped in the bathroom, Ace finally managed to get most of the pink paint off him but there were still plenty of traces of it left. How did he get most of it off you ask? Well… Ace has to buy another pair of boots.

"Ace, where the heck have you been?" Haruta asked him. "You actually missed lunch and almost missed dinner."

"I had a… Situation."

Haruta smiled. "What kind of situation?"

"A… Colorful one? … I don't like that smile. Why are you smiling? What do you know?! Stop smiling!"

"I told you, I don't know anything."

"You obviously must know something since you're smiling."

"Who says I can't just smile?"

"Me when it's directed towards me in a creep way."

"Sounds like someone's scared that there getting pranked by a mystery person."

"It's Thatch! Who else would it be?!"

Haruta shrugged. "Just eat dinner before it's gone."

-scenechange-changeofthescenelol-

Ace entered the mess hall and looked for… Wait, this isn't the mess hall.

"Hey, what're you doing in the kitchen?" Thatch asked trying to shoo him away with a wooden spoon. "Out!"

"How did I…? This is supposed to be the mess hall, not the kitchen."

"What're you talking about? The mess hall is over there. You should know that now. You okay? You look confused."

"I am confused! Why is the mess hall and the kitchen switched around and how did you do it so fast?!"

"I don't know what you're going on about but you must've entered the wrong way."

There are two doors to both the mess hall and the kitchen. Maybe Thatch was right.

"Yeah, I maybe I did. Sorry, I'll go to the mess hall now."

Ace quickly snatched a few things off the counter and ran away ignoring the 'Hey!' that came from Thatch and dodged a flying wooden spoon that was thrown at him.

-hardyharhar-

Ace looked around the 'mess hall' and he just _knew_ that something felt off about it. He then sat at the same spot(?) he did this morning.

"Does something feel… Off to you guys?" Ace asked his friends.

"No, why do you ask?" Marco answered with a question.

"So, Ace," Haruta started. "What happened to your boots?" Again, she smiled as if she knew something.

"Why don't you tell them?"

"Sorry, I know nothing."

"That's a lie! How can any of you not notice what's been going on?! I got soaked with a bucket of water, I had to break down two brick walls and one of them led me to the ladies room! I was showered in pink paint which I had to burn off and even burned my boots in the process! And now the mess hall and the kitchen are switched and you guys know nothing?! Not to mention that I keep finding notes with every prank and I know that you three are in cahoots with Thatch!"

Ace then grabbed two armfuls of food and then stormed outside.

"Cahoots?" Izou questioned.

"He took our food." said Haruta.

-thismightbethefinalscenechangeidklol-

Ace _finally_ had enough pranks for the day and headed for his room. He didn't even bother turning the light on as he entered and just threw himself onto his bed and closed his eyes.

"Ace?"

Said person quickly opened his eyes and sat up lighting up his hand.

"Marco?" Ace questioned. "What're you doing in my room?"

"You're in _my_ room." Marco said sitting up.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. Turn the light on and look around."

Ace did so and was confused when he discovered that he was indeed, in Marco's room.

"… I'm not even gonna ask. I guess I just entered the wrong room. I'll be leaving now."

Ace left the room and entered to what he hoped was his room. Just in case he turned the light on this time.

"Get out of my room." said Haruta who was already sleeping.

"Going now. Wait… Isn't this supposed to be Marco's ro…"

"Out!"

"Okay!" Ace said dodging a flying projectile by closing the door. "Where in the world is my room then? … I know they did _not_ switch the rooms around!" How is that even possible in such a short time?! Ace then went to the next room and saw a note. "Yippie. Another note." Ace took it and read it.

'_Yes our rooms have been switched around. This one might be it. Or not. Maybe. Maybe not. There's only one way to find out. –Smirks-'_

Ace didn't want to deal with the suspense so he just barged into the room.

"Alright, whoever is in here has to get the fu…"

"Who do think you're talking to?!"

Ace nearly jumped out of his skin when Izou turned around. "Oh my god! Izou?! What the fuck is on your face?!"

"It's a cleansing mask! You got a problem with that?! Or do you want to try it to?"

"Heck no! It looks like dinner exploded onto your face!"

"Then get out."

"Yes, ma'am- SIR!"

Izou didn't miss that slip up. "OUT!"

Once again Ace ran out of the room dodging more flying projectiles and slammed the door shut.

"I'm definitely having nightmares tonight." He said to himself as he went to the next room. Hopefully he didn't have to go through fifteen rooms before finding his. If that was the case, Ace was just better off sleeping outside.

Ace knocked before he entered the next room but there was no answer. Whoever was in there was either asleep or not in there. Ace slowly opened the door and looked around when he turned the light on.

"Finally, my room." Ace said looking over everything just in case and then he spotted his hat on his desk with a note. "My hat! And another note. Wait, so this hat was fake?!" Ace took out the mini hat and was going to throw it away but he found it cute so he decided to keep it. Now let's read this damn note.

'_As you should know now, the small hat was fake. But next time no mercy will be shown with it. Oh and…_

_DON'T FALL ASLEEP__'_

Great. Now he has to stay up all night worrying about…

Hours later Ace fell asleep.

Another hour later…

Ace was in a deep sleep. Nice and warm in the blanket even though it didn't matter if he had it or not. Then…

"WAZZU~~~P!" Somebody shouted with a megaphone into Ace's ear causing him to wake up with a scream and then fell off the bed.

"What the fuck!?" Ace shouted sitting up and looking around and saw his door close. _"Finally! I'm gonna get this fucker know matter what!"_ Ace thought standing up and running to the door and opening it only to fall straight down into a hole and into something… Is this cheese?! Ace sniffed it and actually tasted it. "Yup. Why, though?!"

"Did you enjoy our pranks?"

Ace turned around and saw Thatch and Marco standing against the wall being the trolls they currently are.

"I knew it was you two! Well, mostly Thatch but you know what I mean! Why did you guys prank me for the whole day?! I only did a few you two!"

"Doesn't matter. They were personal pranks." Marco answered.

"And since you messed with my kitchen and hair…" Thatch said turning on a razor and walked towards him.

"And messed with both our dignity…" Marco added bringing out a dress and also walked towards Ace.

Ace turned around to run but found Haruta and Izou blocking his path.

"And ratted us out for helping you…" They both said.

"This is our last prank for revenge." The four of them said at once.

-maniacalevillaughterandimsosorryforthisonebutiwantedtothisonsomeoneforgiveme-

The next day…

"Yeah, work it, Ace!"

*Whistle*

"Strike a pose!"

"Smi~le!"

*Click!*

"Oi, don't take…!"

"Too bad! This is for your new wanted poster!"

*Click!*

Ace was shoved into a pink flowery dress (it was actually glued onto him!) and wore matching earrings, rings, a necklace, fishnet stockings and sexy high heel shoes. Of course, Izou did the make up which looked quite good on Ace. There was just one problem…

"Let's get rid of this…"

"NO!"

Ace tried to prevent Thatch from touching his hair but Thatch won and grabbed his hair which turned out to be a wig. Ace blushed as everybody burst out laughing.

Ace was bald!

"Your gonna be sorry for this!" Ace hissed at Thatch.

"We already are!" Thatch laughed along with the rest of the crew. "I just have one more question."

"What?" Ace said annoyed.

"How exactly did you change the kitchen?"

"How did you guys do all the pranks and who writes in cursive?"

"Info for info, eh? Alright. The one who wrote all the notes was Oyaji while I told him what to write and I'm not saying anything about the pranks."

Ace's jaw dropped. "Oyaji, how could you?!"

"The spider ended up in my room, son."

"But that was an accident!"

Whitebeard just continued laughing as did the whole crew while poor Ace tried to run away but Marco prevented him from doing so while Haruta and Izou took pictures.

"_I really need to think of better pranks."_ Ace thought trying to hide his face.

* * *

_FINALLY_, I get this finished! :'D This feels like it took the whole month of February! XD

I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing- ah who am I kidding there were a bunch of pranks going on in one day your brains must've exploded after the first one, lol.

Once again, Thank You all for being patient and dealing with the *coughbadcough* updates for this story X3 Oh and sorry if there's any typos and whatnot.

I honestly can't believe how much love these one-shots are getting! What am I doing right?! :'''D

**Thatch: "What's not to love?"**

**Me: *Shrugs* "The fact that updates are taking longer than what I want them to and the fact that I get stuck with a lot of things for each chapter. And…"**

"**Excuses."**

"**There not excuses!"**

**Haruta: "Have faith!"**

"**Where'd you come from?"**

"**From your imagina~tio~n!"**

**I sweat drop as Thatch laughs.**

Review, please! XD


	5. How Everything Was Done

**Chapter Five: How Everything Was Done**

**I'm back! :D Sorry for the almost month long wait ._. I wanted this chapter up way earlier in the month but then I got confused on whether to do a 'how everything was done' chapter or to just continue the story. Then I just gave up on this for a while and… Yeah. But as I said, I will not give up on this yet! Neve~r! XD**

**Hm… I believe that's it for n- no, wait!**

**Happy (belated) Birthday to Justa Little Puppy and Thatch whose both birthday's were on March 24****th****! X3**

Summary for all one-shots: The title is basically self-explanatory. Life on The Moby Dick is more exciting with pranks being pulled everywhere. Hence the title. No pairings, just brotherly love. Most of these will be Marco and Thatch because I've been obsessed with the two. Mostly Thatch X3 But there will be other characters eventually :D

Summary for this chapter: This chapter is about how the pranks were done in the first three chapters. It took time and dedication- ah, who am I kidding, these guys practically rushed through everything and there evil I tell ya! Evi~l! XD

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda! :D

* * *

**This is from chapter one: Spider**

"Haruta, wake up!" Ace said as he shook her awake.

"What'd you want?" She asked annoyed being woken up from her nap.

"I need your help with something."

"No."

"I brought a tarantula on board and lost it."

Haruta immediately jumped up and stood on her bed and looked around frantically.

"Why the heck would you do that?! Where is it?!"

"If I knew, would I be asking you?"

"Why are you even asking me?! And why'd you bring it on the ship in the first place?! I'm not helping you look for a mutant spider!"

"It's a tarantula."

"Whatever!"

"And I brought it here to have some fun with it. You know, to scare Thatch with it?"

"Nope, you're on your own."

"Too late, I already told you so you're an accomplice now."

"… You set me up!"

"Yeah, I did. Now help me find it."

Haruta pouted as she got off her bed with caution. "Where did you have it last?" She asked.

"I noticed it was gone before I came in here."

"Dammit, Ace!" Haruta said jumping back on her bed. "For all we know that thing could be in here!"

"Relax, it doesn't bite."

"That is one of the biggest lies I've ever heard. Now find it and get rid of it!"

"Oi, you're supposed to help me!"

"I am _not_ getting off this bed until you look in here first for that damn spider!"

"So you want me, a guy, to look around in your room for a spider? … Alright."

Haruta read his mind and whacked him on the head. "Forget it, I'll do it! Just look outside my room, you hear me?!"

**-marcohereandthisthefirstchenechangeyoi-**

Whitebeard was reading a book when he sensed something crawling around. He looked around the room and soon saw the spider on the floor and wondered where it came from. The Moby Dick was a surprisingly clean ship so surely it didn't come from here. Right? Unless Ace brought it here and was going to scare Thatch with it. Again. Yup, that was possibly it.

"Let's get you back to your owner." Whitebeard said as he carefully picked up the spider with ease and went outside with it.

"Did you find it?!"

"No I didn't find it!"

"Where'd it go?!"

"How should I know?!"

Whitebeard chuckled as he watched Ace and Haruta frantically look around for the spider that he now held. He then just placed the spider on the ground and just went back inside.

"_Let's see if they ever find it."_

**-_^yoacehereanditsthesecondscenechange^_-**

Ace and Haruta eventually found the spider after it scared half the crew, made a few webs here and there and then made its way into the ladies shower room and then Ace had to save the thing from Stefan's wrath.

"Alright, you found the stupid thing." Haruta said not really caring. "What now?"

"Now… We place it in Thatch's room on his bed." Ace said with a smirk.

**^-^harutahereandthisisthethirdscenechangeenjoy^-^**

"He's going in! I can't wait!" Haruta said a little too loud.

"Sh~!"

Thatch entered his room heading for his bed for a much needed good nights sleep. He uncovered his bed and saw…

Thatch blinked and squinted to get a better look. "What the…"

The insect then moved and Thatch screamed literally hydroplaning out of his room running away from it as far as possible.

As soon as Thatch left, Ace and Haruta burst out laughing and then Ace quickly ran into the room and grabbed the spider from the bed and went back outside to his hiding spot with Haruta.

"That was great!" Haruta laughed.

"So worth the wait!" Ace added also laughing. "Oh, look here they come!"

They then grew quiet (tried to anyway) and waited (somewhat) patiently for both Marco and Thatch to be in the room. When they were Ace and Haruta quickly made there way to Marco's room and went inside.

"Time to scare the Phoenix." Ace said as he placed the spider on Marco's bed while Haruta snickered.

**^3^anybodywantakissfromthatchitsthefourthscenechangeandihappentobenumberfour^3^**

He was in a deep sleep. Nice and warm in the blanket even though it didn't matter if he had it or not. Then he felt something. Like if…

Marco quickly sat up from his sleep and looked around the room and then looked at Thatch who was asleep. He then felt something crawling on him and he removed the blanket and soon saw a spider on his leg. More specifically it was a damn tarantula.

Two options: Scream like Thatch and wake up said person or simply hit the spider away.

Unfortunately, Marco screamed before he could think and hit the spider away from him with his other leg but it continued crawling towards him and Marco moved away from it, falling off the bed causing Thatch to wake up.

Ace and Haruta were watching through the windows and tried there best not to laugh too hard but they couldn't hold it in and quickly left to let it out.

"This is way too fun!" said Ace.

"What do you think they'll do?" asked Haruta.

"They'll probably get rid of it somewhere."

"Unless Marco burns it."

"… I haven't thought of that. … Ah, well."

"Look, here they come."

"It's only spider ashes you big baby!" Marco said chasing Thatch around with the spider's ashes.

"I don't care! Get it away from me!"

Marco pretended to throw it at him, making Thatch scream and jump around as he 'cleaned' his clothes.

Haruta and Ace were at a safe distance to laugh but were still careful.

"That's so not cool, Marco!" Thatch pouted.

"You deserve it for bothering me about it in the first place. Now come on, let's get rid it."

**-supitsizouandthisisthefifthscenechange-**

"What did you two do to Marco and Thatch?" Izou asked Haruta and Ace. "It looks like they haven't slept in days and it's most likely your faults."

"_Well_…" Ace started. "We just so happen to stop at an island with a pet store and I saw a tarantula and just _had_ to buy it and scare Thatch with it."

"And Marco." Haruta added.

"Wait… You two brought that thing here on the ship?! Know wonder my makeup had webs on them!" Izou scolded as he glared at them.

"Uh, Ace…"

"Right. RUN!"

They both ran away from Izou's wrath but then stopped when they saw Marco and Thatch being manhandled to the infirmary by Jozu and Namur all while they fought back in protest. After they disappeared into the room, Izou looked back at Haruta and Ace and said people continued running while Izou chased after them again.

**-nowforchaptertwoabaddaypartone-**

"You've sure been in a pranking mood lately haven't you?" Haruta asked.

"I have my reasons." Ace answered.

"What did Thatch do to you this time?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"You know Thatch is gonna be mad when he sees his hair essentials gone."

"That's not the only thing he's gonna be mad about." Ace said placing a cap in the bathroom.

"… What're you planning?"

Ace smirked. "You'll see."

**-lalalascenechangelalala-**

"Whoa, Ace! Are you serious?!" Haruta asked unsure.

"Of course! Now does everyone know what to do?" Ace asked the entire fourth division after persuading them to let him 'shrink' the whole kitchen.

"I still can't believe we're actually gonna do this to our commander. It'll be worth it, though! I can only imagine his reaction. He'll probably scream. Or faint."

"Oi, why am I helping?!" Izou asked annoyed.

"You're an accomplice since I told you about the spider also so deal with it! Alright, we have until later on in the morning so let's get started!" Ace said.

**-feelsgoodtobebackwritingthisagain-**

Ace re-entered Thatch's room and quietly made his way over to the bathroom. He knew when Thatch usually got up so he had to do this quick. Ace grabbed the cap, opened up a bottle of super glue (yup, super glue) and poured the glue in. (not the whole thing cuz then it would be noticeable)

"And now we wait." Ace said as he sneaked out of the room.

**-sorryfortheshortscenechanges-**

"I can't believe we pulled that off!" Ace said laughing with Haruta.

"That was genius! Even Marco fell for it!"

"I can't wait till Thatch discovers the cap glued to him."

"By the way, did you tell Izou that part of the plan?"

"Nope." Ace smirked.

"Evil."

**-yupizouwasntpartofwhathappenedwiththatchshairlol-**

(A/N: this will be in Izou's p.o.v)

I stared at Thatch as he told me the cap he wore was stuck to his head. How in the world did that even happen? If this is part of Ace's pranks then he didn't tell me. Where was he anyway? I haven't seen him and Haruta since way early in the morning.

"How in the world did you get a damn cap stuck on your head?" I asked in disbelief.

"I don't know, my hair essentials were gone and my hair looked horrible and it was just there so I just put it on." Thatch explained.

"It's glued to your head, stop denying it." Marco told him.

"I'm not denying it!"

"Well, I know what to do." I said searching in my bag. I might as well have some fun of my own.

"Cut it, I know." I heard Thatch say.

"Actually no."

"No?"

"I have to shave you bald!" I said evilly while holding a buzzing razor and laughed maniacally.

"A~H! I don't wanna be bald!" Thatch cried hiding behind Marco which I enjoyed.

"Are you gonna help him or not?!" Marco scolded.

"Alright, alright." I said turning the razor off. Fun time over. "But I do have to cut your hair."

Thatch stuttered. "But…! I…! It took long to grow my hair! Why me?! What a wo~rld!"

Marco rolled his eyes at his friend's dramatic actions and just watched as he passed out on the floor.

"Yeesh, what a drama queen." I said. Though, I'm one to talk which Marco pointed out.

"Yeah. Thatch, a drama queen." Marco said sarcastically looking at me.

"Get out before I shave _you_ bald." I threatened turning on the razor.

"Have fun." Marco said as he quickly left the room.

I then looked at Thatch and sighed. I could always make him bald. Oh, that was _very_ tempting. But I'll save that for when he really annoys me. Anyway, time to get to work.

**-asthisgoesonmeanwhileinthekitchen-**

"O.k, I have no idea how long we have but let's do this, quick!" Ace said as they frantically started putting everything back the way it was. "Oh and I also have something else in mind!"

"Like what?" Haruta asked.

"We're going to make everything in the kitchen… Disappear!"

Haruta's jaw dropped. "You're out of your mind! When?! How are we going to do that?!"

"Later on and you'll see."

**-holymolyididntrealizethatienteredchapterthreeuntililookedtoseewhereiwas-**

Haruta and Ace walked out of the kitchen leaving Marco to wonder how everything was back to normal size so quickly.

"Marco's reaction was actually calmer than I expected." Ace said.

"Don't worry, the other thing that _I_ planned will get him worked up." said Haruta. "Look, here he comes!"

"Marco, you gonna eat something?" Ace asked watching him walk by.

"Not right now."

"Figures. You don't eat unless you're forced to."

Marco glared at him and then grabbed a random food item and bit into it. "Happy?" He then swallowed and walked away.

"He ate a piece of sliced pineapple." Haruta whispered to Ace while he giggled.

Marco walked outside but didn't get very far when he stepped on a string triggering a bucket of whatever it was to fall on top of him. He screamed in annoyance as he tried to get the bucket off his head and whatever the substance was, it smelled… Not pleasant mixed with something sweet and sticky.

"Get this off me!" He yelled as everyone else just started laughing which annoyed him.

"Make sure you get pictures!" Ace told Haruta.

"Way ahead of you, brother!" Haruta said already doing so.

**-backwithizouandthatch-**

(A/N: Izou's p.o.v again)

"_Whoever the fuck glued this to Thatch's head is gonna fucking regret it."_ I thought as I carefully cut Thatch's hair along with the cap. At least Thatch was still out cold which made it easier. He would've been whining and I would've had to tie him down. I was still convincing myself about making him bald but my mercy side kept coming out so in the end it won. "This is such a damn pain." I said to myself as I pulled the cap off carefully which was still stuck in some parts. I could always tear it off but then Thatch would scream so loud that the whole crew including Oyaji will need hearing aides. Izou chuckled as he pictured Thatch screaming high pitched like a child. Then again, there wouldn't be much of a difference. "Finally." The damn cap finally came off. "Oh my god." Bald spots. Bald spots everywhere.

For that, all I did was brush it over and over (which took a long while) and I even fixed it down and put gel in it. (I also put the cut hair in a bag in case Thatch wanted to see it. Don't ask) Oh and I also put a bandana on his hair for it wouldn't get messed up. _"That should do." _I thought and then wondered if I should wake up Thatch or not. Ah, I'll just enjoy the quietness a while longer.

I then decided to get myself a little something to eat and went to the kitchen. When I entered realized that the food was back to normal size. So that must mean the kitchen was also back to normal, right? That was fast. At least the secret room is nearby. But where were Marco, Ace and Haruta? Must be in the kitchen. … Ah, whatever. I don't feel like being part of that part of the prank. I then grabbed whatever I could and ate it on the way out. Thatch should be waking up soon and I was right when I heard his scream. I ran back to my room where Thatch was still screaming and went to wake him up.

"Thatch! Thatch!" I said shaking him. "Thatch, wake up!"

Thatch bolted straight up with a scream and panted in fear. I asked if he was alright but he interrupted me.

"Did you cut my hair already?! Please tell me you did! Please tell me you didn't make me bald!"

"I…"

"No, don't tell me! Mirror! I need a mirror! Move!"

Thatch practically ran over me getting off the bed and ran to the bathroom turning the light on. He yelped loudly when he saw nothing on his head.

"Izou, you…!"

"Relax, will you?" I said going up to him. "I just put a bandana on your hair for it wouldn't get messed up. See?" I removed the bandana revealing Thatch's hair which was now a little shorter than it was before.

"It's shorter…" Thatch said as he looked it over. "How did you get the cap off? And covered the spots that were cut?"

"Getting the cap off wasn't easy. And yes, there were multiple bald spots which I covered by brushing your hair for a long while. See?" I held up a small bag with Thatch's cut hair in it.

I'm sure Thatch had no clue why I did that but he yelped when he saw it and grabbed it.

"My… Poor hair! I'll never see it again!" He cried and I just stood there staring at him.

"Get this off me!" We then heard Marco shout from outside followed by laughter.

Thatch and I looked at each other and we then ran outside.

**-wowthatwaskindoflongbutienjoyedwritingthatsceneandnowitstimeforthenextone-**

(A/N: back in third p.o.v or first p.o.v or whatever it's called)

"Guys, what's going on?" Izou asked with Thatch by his side.

"Marco stepped on a string and a bucket of who knows what fell on him." Haruta answered while Ace was still laughing like crazy. "And he's trying to get the bucket off."

"I can see that. Don't you think you guys are taking these pranks too far?" Izou said that last part lowly.

"No, this is way too funny!" Ace said now laughing on the floor.

(Thatch's p.o.v)

Izou and I ran outside and the first thing I saw was Marco who had a bucket on his head and was trying to get it off. I would've been laughing if I hadn't been a victim of these pranks myself. Mostly everyone was laughing except me and Izou and a few other crew mates and then I noticed something. Haruta was taking pictures and her and Ace were laughing the hardest.

"_Oh. So it's you two who are behind these pranks."_ He thought pretending like he didn't know now.

I then look back at Marco who finally got the bucket off his head and looked at the substances that were on him. Looks like honey and… Is that raw eggs?! Gross! Suddenly, a bunch of feathers fell on top of Marco from who knows where which covered him from head to toe.

Everyone went silent as Marco coughed feathers out of his mouth and just stood there. Wow, I actually feel bad. He then looked at everyone blushing in embarrassment and most of them started laughing again. Marco soon grew angry and stomped his way to his room slamming the door shut.

Guess I better go talk to him.

**-ihopeyouareallenjoyingthischapterthenextonewillbebetteratleasihopesolol-**

"Now we really have to hustle! Let's get everything out!" Ace said as he, Haruta and now Izou (by force) and the whole fourth division worked on taking literally everything out of the kitchen.

"Ace, if I get in trouble along with you I will not hesitate to betray you." Izou told him.

"Same goes with me." Haruta butted in.

"Relax, we won't get caught." _"I hope."_

**-thismightbethelastscenechange-**

(Again, Thatch's p.o.v)

After I talked with Marco, I literally dragged him outside, across the ship and all the way to the kitchen to see if what Marco told me about it being back to normal size was true.

"I still don't see how it's possible for the kitchen to…" I completely froze when I saw the kitchen.

"See?" I heard Marco say. "I told you it was back… to…"

I just stood there staring at a now empty kitchen.

"Thatch…" Marco said almost lost for words himself.

I blinked and soon went from shocked to angry.

"I'm gonna kill them." I said seriously.

"Thatch."

"I'm gonna kill them!" My anger rose.

"Calm down!"

I must've blanked out cuz next thing I knew, I was in the mess hall and Marco slapped me and I just stared at him confused. He then asked me if I was alright.

"Yeah. I'm o.k. Sorry about that." I tell him even though I was still kind of mad.

I then tell Marco who was pulling the pranks and that we needed to get revenge. I also accidentally almost told him about the ones we've done on him during the past years. Heh. Whoops.

"So how many of you were involved with pranks I should know about?!" Marco asked me.

"So here's what we're going to do…" I say completely ignoring him which I'm sure he noticed.

* * *

Ah, I finally got this over with. Also, I might update another story. Might. Actually, most likely ;)

Oh and sorry if there are any typos and all that jazz.

… … Now what?

**Everyone on the Moby Dick: "Happy Birthday Justa Little Puppy and Thatch!"**

**Ace: "Let's party some mo~re!"**

**Thatch: "Let's play pin the feather on the Phoenix!"**

**Marco: "OI!"**

Review please! XD


End file.
